


Determined With Blindness

by Calentius



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Frisk, Blindness, Disability, Flowey - Freeform, More tags to be added, Multi, POV First Person, The Ruins - Freeform, Toriel - Freeform, What-If, What-if Challenge, undertale - Freeform, what if frisk/you were blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calentius/pseuds/Calentius
Summary: The ability to see is important in the world of Undertale, what if you/frisk never had it to begin with?This "Alternate Universe" idea has been done before, searching through the various tags. But for fun, I decided to challenge myself. I made Frisk/you (or however I put it) blind, and unable to see. I thought of the possible reactions that each character would possibly react to the protagonist if he/she were to be blind.There will be canon divergence, realistically. I cannot see myself copying the story of Undertale, and throwing a slight twist like that. This first chapter will be very close to what happens in the game (with some obvious differences), but after that, is when things change, for better or worse. I hope I can convey the characters properly, dealing with blindness, and all.Let me know your comments and feedback on this, this little story was made as a challenge for me, as I never written through the perspective of a blind person. I will drop a chapter every now and then to break writer's bloc on my other projects. I hope you enjoy it!





	1. Flowers and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter, titled "Flowers and Monsters" this chapter will cover the fallen human's experience through the ruins. The characters you know and love will be there, but this time, the fallen human cannot identify them through sight, the human never will see what these monsters look like.
> 
> I encourage feedback from anyone who is interested. If there are any mistakes or errors, let me know! Otherwise, enjoy the read!

I felt strange. I knew I had fallen a great distance, I expected a horrific landing, instead I was awarded with a comforting feeling. My hands felt the smoothness of a petal from a flower. I was dumbfounded at what happened to me. Why would flowers be in such a peculiar spot?

“Chippy?” I called out. My service dog could still be around here. Only silence was the reward. I pulled out a foldable walking stick from my pocket, I always kept it with me incase of situations like this. The flowers beckoned me not to leave, as if it wanted to me to stay, but I must find my way out of here. I started scanning the ground with the stick, more flowers surrounded me as I walked in an indeterminate direction.

I finally reached a different surface, giving me an idea where I was. Whipping my stick on the ground, and listening into the environment, a echo reverberated in my ears. Telling me a direction towards the exit of this cave, above me, or to the left. Since I cannot fly, I headed left. Whipping the stick on the ground reminded myself of where I was heading to, and luckily there was little or no background sounds to interfere with this process. My stick scanned the ground for any obstructions in my way. Oddly enough the surface was smooth, almost unnatural.

With another whip of my stick, I noticed I was heading for a wall, but another way, towards the left of me, revealed itself. I proceeded with no other options available. I noticed the next room I was in was virtually quiet. I snapped my stick, revealing that I was in a large chamber. Not knowing what could lurk in these caves, made me nervous.

“Howdy!”

“Who’s that?” I called out in confusion. The last thing I expected was a friendly voice.

“I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!”

“What?” I said in a confused tone. I kneeled and held my hand out, feeling for where the voice was coming from. I felt a smooth surface, like the flowers I felt before. Except this one was cold, my skin grew goosebumps.

“What… are… you… doing?” Flowey’s tone changed.

“I just wanted to know if you are actually a flower.” 

“You must be new to the underground aren’ tcha.”

“I fell down here, and now I am talking to a flower.” I voiced out.

“Golly, you really are confused, touching me and everything. Anyways, someone ought to teach you how things work down here. I guess I will be the one to do just that!”

“Wait… what?” I asked.

“Ready? Here we go!”

I felt something in my chest pull. I patted my body, nothing was wrong with me, yet I still felt different.

“See that heart?” Flowey asked.

“Uh…” I murmured.

“Sure?” I replied without confidence.

“That is your soul. The very culmination of your being”

I assumed that what was pulling in my chest. I could feel it writhing with life.

“You soul is currently weak, but with some LV, it can grow strong. Especially if you have a lot of it.” Flowey emphasized the last sentence. It sounded like he wanted me to get this ‘LV’ 

“What is LV?” I asked.

“That’s LOVE, you want some do ya? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you.” He sounded very trustworthy.

“Alright Flowey.” I said back to him.

“Down here, love is shared through little white ‘Friendliness Pellets’.

Suddenly I began to hear the sound of objects spinning in front of me. I took several steps back, unsure what they were, and how they got there in the first place.

“You ready? Move around, collect as many as you can!” He said with strong encouragement. I noticed the sounds moving closer to me. I stepped back even more, unsure what was coming. The flower did mention it was friendly, right? Suddenly I tripped and fell onto my rear. The spinning objects flew over my head.

“Hey buddy. You missed all of them.” His tone changed.

“Sorry, I lost my balance.” I began to feel nervous as I was not following his commands right. My palms began to sweat.

“Sure. Let’s try this again.” Flowey insisted.

I used my stick to help me stand and dusted myself off. “I’m ready.” Suddenly I heard more spinning objects heading towards me. My sweaty palm dropped my cane and I instinctively picked it up, the objects, once again flew over me.

“I’m sorry!” I yelled.

“Is this a joke? Are you just that clumsy? RUN. INTO. THE. Bull-Friendliness Pellets.” Flowey sounded genuinely annoyed. More projectiles fluttered in the air. I had a split-second to make a choice as I could hear whatever coming at me, was fast approaching. I twisted my leg, falling down again, letting the objects fly over me.

There was silence for more than ten seconds. “You… you know what’s going on, don’t you.” Flowey demented voice echoed in the room. “You just wanted to see me suffer… but you… you have no idea what I am talking about. I can see it in you.” He bellowed.

“Oh WELL, DIE.”

Suddenly the same projectiles that was sent to me, surrounded my ears. There was no way I could accidentally come out of this. The sound of the objects became louder as it moved closer to me, the whipping sound of the air, became more violent. A devilish laugh came from the ground, where the flower stood. Suddenly I heard some footsteps in the distance. The sound of claws lightly tapping on the floor. The sounds of the projectiles around me stopped. Flowey’s laugh was nowhere to be heard. My ears listened into the environment, as the footsteps grew louder in front of me.

I heard a sigh coming from whoever stood in front of me. “What a miserable creature...torturing such a poor, innocent youth.” A comforting female voice called out. It sounded so...motherly to me. I could not put my mind as of why. “Do not be afraid my child, it is I, Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.”

“Nice to meet you, Toriel.” I said in a courteous manner.

“You, look scared… as if you do not trust me. Do not worry, I pass through here to see if anyone has fallen.”

“Why… do you stare at me like that, eyes closed and unaware of who is talking to you?” She asked.

“I… cannot see. I am blind.” I admitted. I heard a gasp from Toriel.

“You, cannot see child?” Her tone was concerned.

“Yes.”

“Oh, my! Then, let me guide you through the catacombs, I can take you somewhere safe!” I held my hand out, awaiting her guidance. I felt fur and a claw, touch my hand. I retracted my hand in fear. “Child, why do you fear my hand?” She asked.

“Because… it’s not what I think it should be.” I responded. A chuckle came from her mouth.

“This is me, child, you have nothing to fear.” She stepped close to me. I could sense her body, inches away. I felt a warm, furry hand on my forehead. “My body may not be human, but I will treat you as if I was.” Her voice comforted me. I held my hand out again. 

“I.. trust you Toriel.” I… clamored. “Please, don’t try to trick me.” My mind fluttered with various emotions, trust, betrayal, love, who should I believe anymore? Toriel sounded trustworthy, but then again, so did Flowey.

“My child, do you think I would do such a thing?” She asked.

“I…I…” 

“I have taken care of many humans like you.” Toriel interrupted. “I promise, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” 

She grabbed my hand, I could feel a sense of security with her grasp. She began leading me out of the large chamber. I noticed we moved into another room, after we stepped onto a different surface. Toriel pulled me in a different direction, and felt her hand rising. I slipped and fell, as my foot got caught on step of a staircase.

“Oh! I am sorry! I did not warn you about stairs! Are you alright my child?” Toriel pleaded to me.

“I.. am fine. I just cannot, see what’s ahead.” I stood up, and reached my hand out again for Toriel.

“I will be better at warning you about any hazards that we might come across.” Toriel assured me.

Carefully I placed my foot on each step, with her guidance. After conquering that obstacle we continued on. I held my hand out, trying to feel if there was anything around me as I walked. It brushed against a smooth, wall like surface as we passed by. 

“Ah! Can you stand here a moment. I need to open this door.” I began to hear four clicks as she walked around. A lever was pulled, and the sound of a door opening rang through my ears. “The ruins are filled with puzzles, since you cannot see, how can you solve them?” 

“I can try?” I commented.

“Oh child, don’t be silly. These puzzles are complicated for people who can see, I cannot possibly fathom you doing them!” Toriel insisted.

“Very well Toriel.” I held my hand out again. I was guided through the door, into a room with water slowly running. It was comforting to hear water running.

“At the end of the hall is an obstacle. Normally, I would have you open it… oh wait! You can do it! I can guide you!” She giddily said. We walked across a small wooden bridge when Toriel pulled me towards a different direction. Suddenly she released her hand.

“You want to solve one of the puzzles?” She asked me.

“Yes.” I confidently replied.

“In front of you is a lever, pull it.” She ordered. My hands reached for a lever-like object. I felt a stone lever, and pulled it downwards. “Good job!” Toriel sounded excited. I however, was not too impressed. I held my hand out in anticipation for her, which she continued my guidance through another wooden bridge. Once again, I was pulled around, and released again. I held my hand out, with the expectation of a lever, but there was nothing but wall. My hand searched above and below, feeling vines and leaves, until I found the lever, pulling it down made a retracting sound from afar.

“That’s the puzzle?” I said.

“Yup! I am proud of you!” she exclaimed. I held my hand out, wanting to progress further. She continued her guidance, directing me into another room. My foot stepped onto something metallic, meaning there was something impeding in the way. She suddenly stopped.

“As a human, living in the underground is not without its’ risks. Monsters may attack you, surprise you. Child, you will need to be prepared for a situation like this.” she instructed.  
“In front of you, is a dummy, imagine it is a monster. At this point on, you will be entering a 'fight' with whatever monster is surprising you. Fear not my child, as there is a very easy solution to this predicament! Strike up a friendly conversation!”

“Friendly conversation? As in hello! Nice to meet you!” I responded.

“Yes! Exactly! Try it out!” She encouraged. I reached my hand out to touched the dummy, and I felt my chest jump in excitement. I inspected the dummy, feeling it’s cotton body and button eyes.

“Oh! Nice to meet you! I am sorry for… touching you like that.” I said out loud. The dummy was not one for talking. I figured it so. I stepped away from it, relaxing myself from the imaginary conflict.

“Very good! You even apologized for what you did! Very kind of you!” Her voice made my body feel warm with love. I gave a smile to her, holding my hand out for her again. The next room we entered was strange, I heard the sounds of a frog croaking in the distance.

“Toriel?” 

“What is it?

“I hear something odd?” suddenly my chest pulled, and jumped again. I lost contact with Toriel’s hand. This, must be what it feels like to be in a fight. I could hear the frog-like creature croak at me in confusion, as if I accidentally disturbed it. Seeing that I trust Toriel’s teachings, a friendly conversation was what I needed to come up with.

“Hello Mr… Frog?”

“Ribbit?” it sounded confused. Suddenly I heard it shuffle away, as if it lost interest. I held my hand out for Toriel, and she grabbed it quickly.

“Sorry, these little Froggits are a bit jumpy.” She comforted me. “You did good! It did not want to fight you. Coming up is a puzzle that is impossible for you to solve, so I will walk you through it. The sound of water rushing and a sudden retracting noise made myself jump in surprise.

“Nothing bad is going to happen.” We both stepped onto a metal like surface. I could feel holes where something used to be there. Each panel we stepped on, caused another to retract. I felt butterflies in my stomach as she pulled me in different directions. But, as she promised, nothing harmful happened. We now entered a different room, as I stepped off of the last metal panel.

“You have done well so far. But I have a, difficult, request to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself…. Forgive me for this!” She began to walk away from me in a hurried pace, leaving me alone.

“Toriel?” I called out. I had a hunch she was doing this to test me. I knew she walked a straight path, but I cannot assume everything here. Pulling out my walking stick, I cautiously felt the ground around me, and proceeded onwards, into the unknown. Smacking my stick onto the ground, I noticed it sounded like a hallway to me. Feeling confident, I increased my pace, maintaining the stick’s contact with the ground. The corridor was seemingly endless, until I bumped into something furry.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I thought you would stop!” Toriel yelped. “Normally I would hide behind this pillar, but, since you can’t see me, I stood at the end of the hall instead.”

“Were you… seeing if I can navigate on my own?” I asked her.

“Yes! You are very smart! Especially with that stick of yours!” Toriel happily said. “I must say… you are very independent.” she added.

“Oh! I have some business to tend to, but… leaving you here? I cannot do that! I mean, I could give you a cellphone, but…. How can you use it? I guess you’ll have to come with me!” She grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the next room. We walked through various hallways snaking around, passing through already solved puzzles.

“Oh! I have a question for you!”

“What is it Toriel?”

“Cinnamon or Butterscotch?”

“Uh… Cinnamon?” I replied

“Oh! Okay. Good… good! If you were to see anything butterscotch, would you turn away from it?” She asked.

“No, I like both, you just gave me a choice.” I replied happily. I wonder what was the point of this question.

“Good! I do too!” She replied.

Passing through the puzzles made me wonder what would they be like if I could solve them. I guess I will never know. I felt comforted by Toriel’s walking pace, as even when the floor felt like it was going to crumble beneath me, she was not worried. As we entered a new room, we stopped without warning.

“That’s odd, this thing wasn’t here before.” Toriel commented. “My child, talk to this strange monster. Perhaps you can convince it to move.” She recommended. She pushed me onto a leafy surface.

“He...hello?” I called out. I could hear sounds of someone saying the letter ‘z’ repeatedly. Was it trying to sleep? Or was it imitating sleep? My hand reached out, and suddenly I felt the fight instincts kick in again.

“Hello? I am sorry to disturb your sleep.” I smiled encouragingly. 

“Wha...what?” A sad voice called out. Suddenly I could hear drops of water around me. Some of which, landed on my chest. I felt a slight tinge of pain from it, how could it be? It was just droplets of water?

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked, trying to consul whatever was leaking the water on me. 

“...no..nothing.” it replied back. Suddenly more water dripped above. The pain stung my body again, I started to tremble in fear, as I had no idea what was hurting my body.

“You sound sad…don’t be sad, let’s talk.” I encouraged.

“I am really not feeling up to it right now, sorry.” He depressingly replied.

“Wanna hear a joke?” I asked. “Why aren’t dogs good dancers?.... Because they have two left feet!” I smiled, trying to get a reaction. Silence came from whatever was in front of me. I heard a slight chuckle.

“let me show you something…” it replied back. I felt nervous at what he could be doing. “do you see it? I… call it… dapper blook. do you like it?” it asked me.

“Yes, I think it looks fine. Mr…. Dapperblook.” 

“oh gee.” 

I felt like I hurt his feelings. My body relaxed as the tension calmed down.

“i come to the ruins because there is nobody around. but today, i met somebody nice. i will move out of the way, before i ramble too much.” 

“Thank you….” No response was given. “Hello?” I called out.

“My child, that was spectacular!” Toriel congratulated. I held my hand out for her, and she grabbed it, pulling me away from the leaves. “You made his day doing that!”

“I did?” I asked.

“You should have saw his face… if you could have. I’m sorry… I am used to..”

“It’s okay Toriel.” I interrupted her. We continued our merry little way through the ruins, puzzles were already solved, at least according to her. Through the various rooms, I could hear some strange sounds, the croaks, the chirps, and a slithering sound, since I was with Toriel, those sounds became quiet when I passed by them, as if intimidated by her presence. Toriel was actually the caretaker of the ruins. No monster or creature would mess with her.

After a long and thankfully, puzzle free walk, she stopped me.

“We’re almost there!” She announced placing both of her hands on my shoulders.

“Where?” I asked.

“Oh… I wish I could have a better way of revealing it to you. I guess I will just spoil the surprise.” She grabbed my hand again, my feet stepped onto leaves again. I held my hand out, feeling a tree’s bark. It made me hopeful, that I would feel another tree again.

“Feeling things make you happy?” Toriel asked as we walked.

“Yes… it’s the only way I can imagine things… what they truly are. A tree reminds me of the surface, where they are endless. I used to pick up apples from the trees, and eat them.”

“Apples? You like apples?” She asked.

“Yes. I do.”

“Great!”

Suddenly the floor surface changed, from stone to wood. I felt heat emanating from a different room. Toriel stopped.

“My child…. We’re here! Welcome to your new home!” She exclaimed, I could feel the joy in her voice.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Toriel has led the blind human to her home. She tries her best to accommodate, making sure the human is safe from the dangers of the Underground. Pies will be eaten, stories will be told, but will the human stay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had a busy schedule as of late, so writing took a backseat. Please enjoy the second chapter of this story, focusing on Toriel's home. As always, comments, feedback, and kudos are greatly appreciated!

“My new home?” I asked her.

“Yes… you are going to stay here for a while!” Toriel insisted.

“But…”

“Now, now, my child, you look tired. Let me show you your room!” She interrupted me, grabbing my hand and making a turn to the right. Toriel opened a door and led me inside. The smell of the room suddenly changed, as it smelled musty, as if nobody has occupied the room in some time. She suddenly stopped after a few steps.

“In front of you there is a bed, perfect for your size. Please, try it out!” She happily said.

I raised my hand, and felt the bed in front of me. The blanket felt hand woven and made with special care and love, it was a far cry from the bedding I was used to feeling. I took off my shoes and slid into the bed. With my whole body underneath the covers, I felt its’ warmth, as if the creator of the blanket shared a bit of its’ love onto to me. The urge to sleep suddenly overwhelmed my body, causing me to yawn loudly.

“Toriel.” I called her.

“What is it, child?” She responded.

“I… know this may see strange to do, but could I.. feel your face?” I asked.

“Why...why, sure!” Toriel stuttered. I held my hand out, and felt fur. “That’s my neck!” She giggled. I raised my hand higher, running over the soft fur, until I reached her chin. My mind started to envision what I was feeling as I felt her muzzle like mouth. My hand felt a sharp fang like tooth, causing me to retract it.

“It’s okay… I am not going to eat you.” Toriel noticed my uncomfortable face. “Monsters do not eat humans.” She laughed. My hand returned to her visage as I caressed the side of her head. I could feel the muscles moving to a smile. I felt a strange object hanging from her head. It felt like my service dog’s floppy ears. Moving to her head I felt a horn, my body wanted to retract my hand again in fear, but I forced myself to explore further. My hand grazed her large eyes, each of them closed as I touched them. She giggled as I smoothly moved my hand around her face. My mind imagined a scary beast, like the stories I was read to years ago.

“What is the color of your fur?” I questioned.

“White.” She replied.

“What a comforting color. It represents purity.” I replied with a grin.

“Do you know what colors are?” She asked me.

“I do. I… lost my sight years ago… from an accident.”

“I am sorry to hear that my child.” 

“My dreams are the only way I can see. I… have pretty vivid dreams because of that, sometimes, I just want to sleep forever just to have the ability to see again.” I replied solemnly.

“Oh child… I wish one day for you to see the world again, see how beautiful the underground is, and see me, for who I am.”

“Toriel… what would you call yourself?” I asked.

“A monster.” She happily replied. 

“If you are a monster, then why are you not attacking me?”

“My child, monsters are not evil, they are not used to newcomers like you. They fear you just as much as you fear them.”

“Toriel, I want to thank you… I never really had someone to care for me… like you do.” I said with a yawn.

“Oh… you are making me blush!” she shyly replied. Her hand patted my hair. “You get some rest now. I will be back soon! Please be good!” I heard her walk away from the bed, turning off what I assume to be a light, and shutting the door. It was not long before I fell asleep.

\---

My eyes opened, I could see again. The sight I saw filled me with pure joy. A field of golden flowers lied before me, their scent was the same as the flowers that broke my fall. I skipped and hopped through the fields happily, everything was perfect in my dream, until…  
“Howdy!” A familiar voice called to me. “I am Flowey the flower!” the happy flower grinned at me. “Let's be friends and share LOVE together!” I stood in shock nervously, stunned by the talking flower.

“Then DIE!” Flowey’s murderous voice boomed into my ears. Suddenly all of the golden flowers surrounded me turned into replicas of flowey.

“Die. Die. Die. Die.” They all screamed at me. I could feel my heart race as they chanted for my death. Horrified, I covered my eyes with my hands.

“Stop!” 

I could hear the sound of the projectiles surrounding me again.

“Stop!” I screamed.

\---

“My child, what is wrong?!” Toriel’s voice called out to me. My vision was taken from me again as I returned to reality. I noticed Toriel at the bedside.

“I… had a nightmare, that’s all.” I said to her.

“Oh my! A nightmare… that’s horrible. I have just the thing to help you forget it all! Come with me!” She happily said. Toriel helped me out of bed, and slipped my shoes back on. On the way out of the bedroom, she placed her arm around my shoulder, to comfort me. I must admit, I felt safe to have her around me. She escorted me to a room where the sounds of fire crackled.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“We are at the living room. Have a seat in the dining table, the chair is right in front of you.” She replied. I held my hands out and felt the chair, pulling it out and sitting on it. A loud ringing sound was heard in the distance. I heard Toriel move quickly past me. 

“What’s going on?” I asked. Suddenly my nostrils were assaulted by the whimsical smells of cinnamon, butterscotch and apple. “Did you cook something?” I ask. Toriel began to walk towards me again, much slower than normal.

“You can smell that right?” she asked me.

“Yes! It smells great!” I giddily said. Suddenly a plate was placed in front of me, with another object landing to my left.

“I made a cinnamon-butterscotch-apple pie! It is right in front of you! I placed a fork to the left of the plate….oh! Do you need help eating it?”

“No, Toriel, but thank you anyways.” I picked up the fork, and Toriel took a seat next to me. I could tell she was waiting for my judgement on the pie. I poked and prodded the pie to make sure what I was eating, was in fact a slice of pie. Once I felt comfortable with it. I used the fork to cut up a smaller piece for easier consumption. I scooped up the piece and ate it. I was suddenly assaulted by the butterscotch flavor, the cinnamon was like an addition to the powerful butterscotch flavor. I tasted a baked apple slice in my tongue as well. 

“Toriel… this has to to be the best pie I have ever had..” I said to her.

“Thank you… I made this pie for you, so it warms my body that you would say such kind words.” I could hear the joy in her voice. I continued eating the slice of the pie. 

“Toriel… how do you acquire the things to make this pie?” I asked.

“Uh… I went grocery shopping.” She said ambiguously.

“Really? They have a market down here?”

“Yes… yes there is one.” She admitted. “We can get various things that your people eat.” 

“But...how?” I asked.

“That is a monster secret.” She happily said.

“Oh… okay.” I accepted the response. Finishing the slice of pie, Toriel picked up the plate and fork. I could hear her quickly leave the room and return.

“Thank you. I never thought a …. a.” I stuttered.

“What’s wrong my child?” 

“I… don’t think it’s right to call you a monster.” 

“But I am a monster, it’s what we call ourselves, it's not a bad thing to say.” 

“Oh...okay.”

“Had never thought you would treat me better than humans would on the surface….being a monster and all.”

“If it… isn’t much to ask….how did you fall down here my child?”

“I… was going on a walk with my dog… he helps me with walking safely… then something scared him...and held on and never let go. I was taken to a place I never have been before, a trail. I followed it, calling on my dog, Chippy, hearing him respond to my call, I got closer and closer, until I tripped and fell down… now I am here.” My emotions grew strong as I was reminded of Chippy.

“Chippy… he was there for me… all the time…” I sobbed. I felt Toriel pat me in the back.

“I… hate to see you sad.” She admitted. “Let’s fix that. I am going to tell you a story!” She helped me out of the chair and led me near what sounded like a fireplace, I could feel its’ warmth, making my body relax.

“Please sit on the ground, by the fire.” She insisted.

I slowly lowered myself to the ground. I could hear her taking a seat on a soft chair in front of me.

“My child, have you… oh, you probably haven’t… Anyways! I will tell you the story of the… Dreamer.”

“The Dreamer, was a child, just like you, who wanted to have a brother. Every night he would dream of having one. Then, one fateful day, when The Dreamer was walking around, he found a human, who had fallen down from the sky... The Dreamer helped him to his home, where his parent’s gladly took him in. They all lived happily until one day…… one day….” Toriel’s tone changed from comforting to concerned.

“The human wanted to go home.” She said with sadness.

“The Dreamer, did not want his fallen brother to go home. He begged, he pleaded… but just like all dreams, they all come to an end. His parents understood that his home was up above. And so The Dreamer continued to dream of a solution… until one day… his brother disappeared. The family grieved over the disappearance of the fallen brother, but… one day… a golden flower with a note showed up in the front doorstep.”

“What did it say?” I interrupted.

“I am with my family now. Someday we will meet again. Thank you for the times we spent together.” Toriel said. I heard a saddened sigh from her.

“The Dreamer continued to dream, every day, in hopes of finding a way to see him again. He would dream about the times they shared together, the times they played together, and the times the hugged each other. But, the fallen brother, would not return. The Dreamer, now an adult, moved away from his family, to start his own. He noticed a child who had fallen from the sky, and took him in. The Dreamer was happily reminded of his younger years, and taken the fallen child in. He gave him the same love and care as his parents did, and just like before, the fallen child had to go…. But… this time, an unexpected visitor came to meet him. 

“Who was that visitor?” I asked, enthralled into the story.

“The Dreamer’s fallen brother.” Her voice was overjoyed.

“The fallen brother lost his child, but he knew that the child would be in good hands. He made an offer to come with him to the lands above, where he and his child came from. The Dreamer agreed, as he had dreamed of this day before. And so, The Dreamer ascended above, to the lands of his dreams, to start anew, with his brother and child.”

Toriel patted my head. “My child, I hope one day you will be like The Dreamer. One who follows his dreams.” I could feel the love from her, she reminded me of my mother.

“Toriel… do you mind if I call you… mom?” I asked shyly. I heard an entertaining giggle from her.

“Uh… sure! If you want to…if it makes you happy!” I could tell she wanted that.

“Toriel…or mom, what are we going to do next then?” I asked.

“We could read books together! I have this one about snails! I think you will like this!” She sat up and walked past me and stopped, I could hear a book sliding from a shelf. Toriel returned to her seat. I could hear a book opening and pages being flipped. “72 Uses For Snails…. Where should we begin?” She asked.

For what seemed like hours, she read interesting facts and information on snails, and how to use them. It was interesting indeed, but it was not enough to keep me from losing focus. Toriel noticed my lack of interest and closed the book.

“We’ll bookmark this spot for later. We can always return to it anytime.” She happily insisted. I was glad she stopped as boredom was setting in.

“Can we do something fun?” I asked.

“...fun?” She nervously said.

“We can… we can… go bug hunting! We can go to my favorite bug hunting spot. I think that will be fun!” Toriel patted my head. “Stay right here, I’ll get the nets.” She sat up and quickly walked away. It was not very long before she returned. “Alright my child, I have one for you and me!” She handed me a bug catching net. I felt the rod and net, making sure it was what she gave me.

“Mom?” 

“What’s wrong?”

“I… cannot see” I said sadly.

“No worries! These bugs make plenty of noise, we will work together to catch them!” Her joy was contagious as I began to become excited as well. I extended my hand towards her, awaiting her guidance. She comfortably grasped my hand and led me out of the home. As she led me past the fallen leaves and its’ tree, she hummed a tune.

“What are you humming?” I asked. She began to sing out loud shortly after asking.

“Oh my child, Fol-low me,

The Un-der-ground is safe with me.

Mon-sters live, qui-et-ly,

They dream of peace with human beings.

So, let me show how nice they are!

Here Underground!

Show, them the times I lov-ed you, and they will love you too.

Even if they disagree, show them you care!

Please, under-stand who they are,

And treat them just like me.

Just like me…

Just like me….” She softly stopped singing. I was in awe at her voice.

“What that song about?” I asked as I heard her pull a lever, a stone door opened nearby.

“I sing that song to every human I meet. I made the lyrics to it, but the song was made originally as a monster folk song, after we were sent underground, many, many years ago.”

“Sent underground?” I inquired.

“A long time ago, long before you were born, long before your grandparents were born, even longer than THAT, humans and monsters lived peacefully in the surface. Then one day, humans and monsters...had a disagreement...long story short my child, we were casted underground. A magical barrier keeps us here, preventing us from ever leaving.”

“That’s awful!” I cried out. I felt bad for her.

“It is alright. We have made this place our home. Nothing else can change that.”

“Mom, you do not deserve to be here, underground. We can find a way out of here! Get past the barrier, and we’ll… I mean… you will see the sun with me!” 

Toriel stopped after my statement. “My child,” She caressed my face. “I… I…” 

“What’s wrong Toriel?” I asked her. I heard a sob coming from her.

“Nothing, let’s keep moving. We are almost there.” Toriel insisted, guiding me into a strange, leafy surface. I began to hear the sounds of insects, and rushing water.

“We’re here! I call it The Grove. Little bugs and even snails can be found here. Not very many monsters come here, so we have this place to ourselves.” Toriel’s voice was riddled with excitement. “I have been looking for a blue butterfly. I want to catch it and move it close to my home.”

“Is there a waterfall around me?” I asked.

“Yes… that is the Great Waterfall, it provides plentiful amounts of water to the Underground. The Great Waterfall connects to a river that passes through Home, then passes through Snowdin, and connects to the Waterfall region.” She explained.

“I… am lost… Home? Snowdin?” I asked.

“Oh… those are places us monsters live at. Home is a bustling town where monsters live. I know the name is confusing, but that’s what we could come up with at the time. Snowdin is a region of the underground, and the name of its’ town as well.” 

“Unfortunately the way the underground was made, The only way you can travel to Snowdin, is through that river, which is treacherous to navigate through. Many people who move to New Home, had a difficult time coming back.”

“New Home?” 

“One of our newest towns… once again… it was a easy name to call it, and it just sticked.” She explained.

“Oh… alright, I guess.” I accepted what she said.

Are we going to visit any of the places you said to me?” I asked.

“We can, but it is too dangerous for you to go out there. So, let’s just stick with the Ruins for now-” Suddenly she stopped talking.

“There it is! The blue butterfly!” She yelped. I could hear her pacing away from me, her feet crunching against the leaves on the ground. “I missed it!” she yelled. I began to hear a fluttering sound in the distance. I clutched my bug catching net and began to walk slowly towards the sound. “I have you now!” I heard Toriel announce. I maintained my focus onto the fluttering sound, getting closer with each step. Suddenly I heard a yelp, and the fluttering began to move. I began to increase my pace, attempting to catch up with the fluttering sound. The sound of the waterfall was getting louder as moved.

“I got you!” I yelled, swinging the net downwards. I felt the net pull and tug, the insect I was catching was much stronger than I thought.

“My child! Stop!” I heard Toriel desperately yell. I held onto the net, as it began to pull me with the creature I captured. I could hear her running towards me. Suddenly I felt the ground suddenly decline, as if I was about to fall off a cliff. But, it was too late, my feet slipped from the edge.

I felt my body tense up, as once again I was falling. The bug catching net still held the creature, which was trying desperately to escape. I prepared for the worst as I fell for what seemed like a long time. 

“No!” Toriel’s voice echoed. Those were the last words I heard before I landed in water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger! (As the fallen human falls off a cliff)
> 
> So this chapter was interesting to write as I wanted to create a frisk/you character which due to his blindness, was more reliant on Toriel for care and love, therefore he did not want to immediately leave. I hope I conveyed that well as the fallen human bonds with Toriel. Of course, something has to break that, and the human falls yet again. 
> 
> Also, the song that Toriel was singing was to the tune of "Home" in the Undertale soundtrack. The humming was the introduction to the melody of the song, leading to the lyrics. I had never done something like that before, so pardon the formatting on that. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful day! As for me, later this week or early next week I will be updating my other Undertale AU "Paid to Save" http://archiveofourown.org/works/11327280


	3. New Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The blind human survives yet another fall. As a result, the human makes a new friend. The town of Home lies ahead, what interesting folk could be living there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll!
> 
> Just lettin' you know, I am posting this chapter still even though I should probably get some sleep.... If there are any mistakes I do apologize, and I will be correcting them down the road when I get some actual sleep. But do not let that excuse bog the story down, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter, and writing the new characters!
> 
> (As always, I encourage feedback, kudos, or any productive comments!)

“Wake up, you are the future of monsters and humans!” A fatherly voice called out. My body activated as I coughed up water from my depths of my body and lungs.

“O...oh! You… you’re awake!” a shy, male voice was heard faintly. My ears were full of water, making it difficult to distinguish the voice. My body was soaked from head to toe, the water caused me to shiver as it was incredibly cold. I attempted to shake the excess water off my clothes and out of my ears. 

“H...hey did ya hear me?” The voice asked again. I searched for the source of the sound, bumping into a strange object fluttering in front of me. It smelled of lavender and mothballs, a familiar smell. Suddenly, I felt my body and soul engage in a fight once more.

“Oh..no….” The shy and sad voice cried out. I started to hear little bugs flying around me. None of which did anything to me.

“Who is there? Who is it?” I tried to check out who is trying to speak to me.

“Forgive me….” 

More bugs surrounded me, I was confused at what was going on.

“Hey… did you save me from the fall?” I asked.

“I… got to go….no… wait. I can’t…. I must…” 

Another swarm of bugs was heard around me once more. I felt a slight sting as one collided onto my chest.

“What is your name?”

“You’re a human… so, if I win… I can finally overcome myself to become a Whimsalot!” I could tell whatever was attacking me was ignoring my questions. More bugs surround me, thinking that standing still would hurt again, I moved to the left, only to be hit by several more.

“I… Whimus… will be bestowed the Whimsalot armor, and join the order!” His voice sounded hopeful, a huge departure from before. More bug like sounds assaulted me, but this time it was more organized than before. I felt the impact of several bugs against my chest, I cried in pain.

“Please… whoever this is… stop attacking me!” I prayed out loud.

“I… don’t feel worried no more… There’s still hope…” I heard the confident voice speak to me. The bugs assaulted me once more. I felt my body weaken from the pain. 

“I am sorry for capturing you with my net! Please, stop!” I prayed once more.

“I… I am killing… hurting? I… I am sorry. I guess… I got too carried away. I will grant you my mercy to you. Let me help you up off your knees.” The fluttering creature moved closer to me. “You going to grab my hand?” I raised my hand up and felt leaf sized hand, clutching it, I could feel the creature use it’s wings to help my body stand up.

“What’s your name?” I asked once more.

“Whimus.” He replied.

“You… are a monster too?”

“Y...Yes.. I am. I am what our people call a Whimsun.” Whimus replied back. “Whimsuns always aspire to be like our counterparts Whimsalots, but Whimsuns are too shy and depressed to be a Whimsalot. I… I think I can be one of them! I… just … need to be knighted by a fellow Whimsalot to receive my armor, spear and new wings!”

“That’s cool and all, but I need get up to the Ruins again… Toriel is worried sick.”

“You want to up there?... Why?...Oh.. I mean...okay.. I guess I can take you to the elevator to the ruins, but you would have to pass through home first to get to it….”

“Can you take me to the elevator, Whimus?”

“I… sure can. Follow me.” He began to flutter away from me. I tried to follow the sounds, but quickly lost track of where he went.

“Hey....human.. What are you doing?” Whimus asked.

“I… cannot see where you are going?” I replied back in confusion.

“Wait… wh...what do you mean?” He asked.

“I cannot see… at all.”

“Oh.... no… and I was hurting someone who could not see the whole time!” He exclaimed in regret.

“It’s okay… I understand why you attacked me.”

“No… I apologize for hurting you like that… Tell ya what, let me be your eyes for you!” His voice transitioned from sad to hopeful. Whimus flew above me and sat on my head, I could feel him resting on my hair, the legs bounced on my forehead.

“I am now your eyes!... And an extra set of ears!” His voice sounded happy, as if given a new purpose. “Let me take you to the elevator to the Ruins!”  
“O...okay! Up ahead is a trail that leads into the town, Home. To the left of you is The River, where we fell together.”

“Fell together? I was the one who caught you with my net?” I asked Whimus.

“Yes…I was that thing you caught in the net. I… am sorry for intruding your fun.. I just wanted take a shortcut to the Ruins.”

“You’re fine, Whimus, you do not need to apologize so much. If you want to get your armor stuff, then you have to be more confident than what you are now.” I comforted Whimus.

“You… you are right. Anyways! Onwards, Straight ahead is the town, let’s go!” He ordered.

I slowly and carefully walked, my shoes were still full of water, making squishing sounds with each step. 

“Human...be careful… some monsters here might not be as… nice as me.” Whimus warned.

“That’s fine, I will show them how nice I am!” I confidently stated. 

“Wow… you are really confident that it will work… I hope so.”

As we trekked onwards, Whimus had gotten comfortable on my forehead, he was doing a great job directing me to the town. Eventually we finally made it to hard surface, it felt like pavement to me in a way.

“Hollllld on there!” A voice called us out. “Whimus, what is this?” 

“Uh… this is a human, Whimal.” Whimus replied to the voice.

“Humph, strange, how did a human end up in your possession?”

“Well, it’s a ...a..long story.” I could tell Whimus was getting nervous.

“Look… Whimus, if you come with me with the human… we can see about letting you join the Whimsalot order.” 

“But… I told the human I would take him up to the ruins to see Toriel.” Whimus said.

“Just come with me Whimus.” 

“Alright Whimal.”

I felt Whimus tap my head with his feet.

“Hey, we are going to follow Whimal for a bit… do you mind?”

“I guess…” I voiced out with concern.

“I… promise… I won’t let you get hurt.” Whimus nervously assured. “Just follow my commands as I follow him and everything will… will be alright.” 

Whimus directed me, left, right, stop, go. I followed his orders without question, in good faith he would keep his word. Though I noticed my presence in the town was a bit shocking to the inhabitants, as they would curiously say things about me. I was happy I did not have to engage in any fights, having Whimus definitely helped with that.

Suddenly I heard a door open, and Whimus directed me to enter.

“Alright Whimal, we’re here.” Whimus said.

“Good… good! Now… for your reward for bringing the human here Whimus, come with me.”

“All… Alright.” I felt him ascend from my head, leaving me alone. I awaited for his return for several minutes… I could faintly hear chatting from a far. From behind, a knocking sound came from the door. I turned around and felt it, twisting the door knob.

“Hey! Are…. hold on?” A deep, relaxing male voice surprised me.

“You.. one of those humies….. Daddio Asgore is lookin’ for a humie” His accent sounded smooth.

“Humie?” I asked.

“Human ya doof… you can’t understan what I mean?” His tone sounded slightly amused. “Come with me...I gots some cool thangs to show ya.” 

“Wait… I was sup-” My arm was clenched by a furry paw like hand, and dragged me out of the room I was in. “-Supposed to stay there.” I finished.

“Don’t ya worry not, Visel will take good care of ya.. That’s me, Visel.” His voice sounded familiar, as if he was imitating a old rock n’ roll singer’s voice.

He continued to drag me across the town. I worried for Whimus, and myself. I heard Visel kicking a door open.

“Visel! Do you know how to enter with graciously? You disturbed my work!” A well mannered voice scolded.

“Oh, Johann, don’t be such a cry babe, I got something that will land us a new gig out of Home!”

“Oh! Oh! A human! Brother… when did you find this human?” The voice sounded overjoyed. I assumed this was Johann, piecing two and two together.

“Well, my brah, I was passin out flyers around Home, when I stumbled onto this humie here.”

“Fortune has fallen upon us! We can have another chance at moving onto a new venue! Skullux will be most excited at your findings!”

“Boys! I AM HERE!” A overly bombastic voice called from behind us.

“Such convenient timing! Skullux!”

“Wha? A HuMAN! Daymn who brought this?” Skullux exclaimed.

“Me brah.” Visel had some pride in his voice.

“Yes… it was Visel, after all. He was sending flyers to our latest concert at River’s Edge.” Johann interrupted.

“Oh crrrAAP! That’s later TO-DAY!” Skullux sounded shocked.

“Calm down, brother, we have plenty of time to prepare.” Johann consoled Skullux.

“Yeh, we do… I need to grab my git-tar and practice my jam. My set is going to be slamminly good!” Visel said.

“Yo Visel mah bro, let’s get SET UP! We can jam together! Johann, watch the human for a bit.

“Let’s go brother-o” 

I could hear the two walk past me, opening a door and closing it, it seems I was left with Johann, one of the many brothers. I heard a sigh from afar.

“Of course, as usual, I get the boring tasks. Human… come over here and have a seat. You look terrified. Let me calm you with a bit of my music….” Johann beckoned.

I was indeed terrified. Visel had just taken me from the only person I had met. Pulling me around somewhere completely foreign. I began to carefully walk towards Johann’s voice, bumping into a table.

“Oh! That’s a table.” Johann announced. I reoriented myself and continued walking, making sure the table was not on my way. Then I tripped again, falling onto the ground, a dog barked in response to my fall.

“Hold on… that’s a dog… how did it enter our home? Skullux… curse him! The dog barked at me and hopped on my back and then jumped onto the table.

“Dog! Get your dirty paws off of our beautiful table!” Johann scolded.

The dog barked again in excitement.

“Hey! That’s my violin bow! I need that for tonight! Drop it right now!’ Johann’s raised his voice.

I heard the dog jump again, followed by a window crash. 

“That cursed dog… took my violin bow! And it broke my window… the nerve of it!” Johann sighed, in an attempt to relax. “Now I need to play for my sake.” 

I felt something odd on the ground and picked it up. It felt like an old flip-style cellphone. 

“Is this yours?” I asked.

“No. But it’s yours now.” Johann insisted. I slid it into my pocket.

“Come… have a seat… hopefully that dog won’t bother us again.” 

Sitting up, I began to walk towards Johann again I felt a chair in front of me and sat down, assuming it was the chair he wanted me to sit in.

“Good! Good! You ready to hear the beautiful sounds of my voice and piano, human?” 

“I guess.” I unenthusiastically said.

“Now now, don’t be so prude… of course you will enjoy it!”

I felt my soul jump from my body again, was I going to fight him?

“Oh… I see you are getting a bit giddy… Let me explain how the Musique brothers play!” Johann started to play his piano, I felt strange sound waves pass through my body.

“I create emotional and magnificent musical pieces that require the attention of the audience, so that means….DO. NOT. MOVE. WHILE I AM PERFORMING!” He started to play vigorously, as his demeanor went from calm to angry. His yelling and hard hitting notes made my body flinch, causing one of the musical waves to hit my body.

“See what I mean?” Johann added.

“I am a complex monster with simple tastes, sitting still is all I require, but my brothers… my brothers will have a ball with you.” His mood mellowed, and it reflected his performance. “I see you are a bit… weary of my performance so far. Let me calm you down then.”

Johann played a soothing melody… I felt warm vibrations, I noticed my previous injuries from the prior fight, disappear.

“This next piece will sooth your soul…it’s a old one, my ancestors made it. Titled, “Our Hopes and Dreams...” He began to play an introduction to the song, each note made my body feel more and more calm… “Relax human… you see, we monsters are not evil or dangerous… we have our own hopes and dreams…Just like humans… So let my voice and piano visualize it for you, and please, don’t move during the performance.”

“Years ago,

Mons-ters lived,

Peacefully with human beings.

Then one day,

Humans prayed,

That we were sent very far away.

Then-a-war broke out bet-ween the-e two fac-tions,

We, were defeated and sent under-ground and sealed

Some-day we will see the sur-face again.

That day will come when seven humans break the spell.

-Our hopes and dreams,

Is to be-e

Living up-above again,

Peace with humans,

Is a dream,

Will they accept us again?

Time will pass but,

We will see,

When we get our hopes and dreams.”

Johann continued to play the melody until he stopped quietly. For some reason the song Johann played made me feel for the monsters, who have been trapped underground. The melody reminded me of Toriel’s song that she sang to me. It sounded incredibly familiar, yet equally as personal. The song made a tear roll down my eye.

“Human… I see you now know how we feel… being trapped down here for so long. The pain and sorrow… many generations have passed here, we just accept our fate. But, we still cling on, still hope and pray, that someday we will ascend to the surface again.” He finished off the rest of the musical sonata.

“Thank you for listening to the song of our people, human.” I felt my body and soul relax as the fighting instincts disappeared.

“Johann?” I called out.

“Yes?”

“Your performance was nothing more than beautiful.” I gave a smile to him.

“It was my pleasure, it means a lot to me, coming from a human. The song you have listened to is the closest to the original as possible, some lyrics have changed, but mostly stayed the same. Our king would sometimes sing this song to our people to inspire us.”

“Toriel made lyrics to this song you played, you should talk to her to hear her version.” 

“Really? You… have met her?”

“Yes… we were out in the Ruins catching some bugs, until I fell down here. She must be worried sick. A monster named Whimus was leading me to the elevator up to the Ruins, until one of his friends showed up.” I explained. “...And then your brother Visel came to take me away.” I added.

“I do apologize for my brother’s actions. He can be a bit… well, aggressive sometimes. Skullux is even worse, luckily he did not see you first. Tell you what, I have a feeling Toriel is going to come down here and look for you. In a few hours, we will be performing at the River’s Edge, you should find your Whimus friend and watch us play there. I have an inclination that lady Toriel will appear at our show. Who knows, perhaps we can help her with the search. If I see her, I will ask her about her version of the song.” 

“I guess that will work. I am looking forward to your performance Johann.” I happily said.

Suddenly I heard a door open harshly, the loud crack startled my whole body.

“Guess who’s ready for the shooow!” Visel declared.

“I Visel, the king of the rock, and the roll!” 

“BROTHER! I, Skullux the master of eletronic beEATS! Was ready FIRST!” Skullux yelled even louder than his brother. I could hear a sigh from Johann.

“Can… can… you two tone it down a bit…” Johann reasoned. “The human is getting scared.”

“Tone it down? How ‘BOUT DROPPIN’ IT!” Skullux suddenly blasted techno music from out of nowhere. The bass vibrated the whole house, and my body.

“Brah, come on, ya cannot be spoilin’ the show to our little humie here.” Visel stopped Skullux.

“ALRIGHT, I’ll tone it down…” Skullux’s voice sounded depressed.

“Johann, why is the window broken? Was your music that bad?” Visel asked.

“BAD? HahahahaHAH!” Skullux laughed. 

“No! Some dog thing broke our window and took my violin bow.” Johann was defensive. 

“SUUUUREEEEE….” Skullux replied obnoxiously. I heard Visel laugh as well.

“I bet the humie hated your little… what you call it?”

“Sara nate?” Skullux said.

“Yeah, that!” 

“Brothers… I have you know that this human right here, loved my performance… isn’t that right?”  
I felt the judgement of the brothers rest on me… “Yes.. I liked it.” I said out loud with confidence.

“HO HO HA!” Skullux bellowed. “Visel… you heard that rrrriGGGHT?” 

“Yea brother, yea…” I heard Visel walk to me, and pulled me up from the seat.

“This little humie is going to learn how great the rock, and the roll is!” Visel’s voice challenged me as much as Johann did.

“Have fun then.” Johann calmly said. I felt Visel pull me to another room.

“BROTHER, please… myyyy TURN next!” I heard Skullux plead to his brother, the door was slammed shut behind me.

“Alright mah humie… welcome to my little loft here in the house of the Musique. Have a seat on this little stool behind you.” Visel cordially said. I turned around and felt the stool behind me, but then my hands retracted away as the stool was kicked from my grasps.

“No! You must boogie with my music… dance to the beat… dance to the drums, and the geeetar!” He smoothly said. I could hear him pick up a stringed instrument, it sounded like an electric guitar.

“Now now, I will give you a taste of my original music… The Underground Rock! Hit it!” I heard a click of a button and drums started to play in the background. I felt my soul threatened again, as the fight or flight instincts took over my body. 

“Humie…. You better MOVE, to the beat, or be wasted by The Underground Rock!” Visil began to sing...

“Now let me tell ya’all ‘bout the underground!” 

When his vocals began, different sound waves collided with me, and due to the lack of preparation, each sound wave collided with my body, causing powerful, painful stings to resonate through me. I have learned my lesson now… I must dance!”

“How the monsters come around,

They dance-and-prance to the sound,

Of the Musique bros jammin mouths!”

I noticed Visel was playing his electric guitar vigorously, as if playing a solo. I could hear some strange projectiles pass around me, one of which collided with my body causing my body to jump in shock. This caused me to dance off beat, and I was getting punished as a result, the sound waves caused more injury than whatever Visel sent me. I wish I could do something… make him stop, but until the song ends, he will not. Regaining my composure, I returned to the beat of the song.

“Come on Humie… we’re just gettin’ started!” Visel announced.

“The-Unnnnderground Rock!”

Projectiles were sent once more at me, I could hear them whisking by me. I managed to sidestep one of them.

“The-Unnnderground Rock!”

“The big king, king Asgore,

He made a promise a-long time before,

That we will see the sun some more,

And then we will wage a war,

Against the humans that hate our lore,

The Underground won’t lose any more!”

“The-Unnnderground Rock!”

“The-Unnnderground Rock!”

The pattern was identical as the last time he repeated the phrase, making it easy for me to dodge his attacks. He began another solo, I danced convincingly. “Good good humie!” Visel complimented.

New Home, Hot-land, Water-fall, Snow-din,Old Home, and Rue-ins

These places are we monsters are-to-be!

Here in the land under trees and leaves,

We live in the heat, snow, and cre-eks, and the-

Waterfalls they are really sweet!

The Royal Guard protect the lands,

And they are led by a spear wielding maniac!

The-Unnnnderground Rock!

The-Unnnnderground Rock!

Once, more

We pray,

Mon-sters

Will have their day!

Once, more

We pray,

Mon-sters

Will have their day!

Once more,

We pray,

Mons-sters,

Will have their day out of-

The Unnnderground Rock

The Unnnnderground Rock!”

Visel played one last, glorious solo, and it was beautiful… he did not send any projectiles at me however… I had a feeling I earned his respect.

“Humie… that was some of the best dancin’ I had seen for a loooong time.” Visel congratulated me. “A bit rough at first… but ya got the hang.”

“Thanks..” I calmed my body down from battle.

“Say, what did ya think?” Visel asked. “Better than Johann?”

“Uh… sure?” I said unconfidently.

“Aweeeesome! Come, let’s blow this popsicle stand, and head to Chillby’s and get some milkshakes! We’ll take the back door!” Visel grabbed my arm without permission and forced me to move. I felt him kick another door wide open, and the door slammed behind me.

“Chillby’s is not very far away.” Visel announced. He made a sharp turn after walking a short time. “In fact… we’re here!” I could feel him kick another door open again.

“Hey! Two Choco shakes! One for me, and one for my Humie!” He announced out loud. It was absolutely silent for some reason. Then I began to hear the chattering of monsters that were at the place. Visel led me to a stool, which I had to feel for myself, to make sure it was actually a stool. I sat down and rested my arms on what seemed to be some sort of countertop.

“So… humie. In a short while, you will hear the Musique brothers greatest show yet. Are you excited?” He asked.

“I am.” I replied with some enthusiasm.

“Great! I can tell!”

I could hear a glass slide in front of me. I felt it with my hand, it felt ice cold, a straw extended from it.

“That was fa-ast!” Visel announced. He began to drink the milkshake vigorously. I took a sip of the milkshake, the chocolate taste assaulted my taste buds. It was better than any milkshake I had ever had.

“YYYYYEEEOW!” Visel yelled.

“My head… It’s frozen!”

“Visil… it is called brain freeze.” I said to him.

“Brain Freeze… I like the name.” Visel agreed.

We both continued to consume the milkshakes. I kept at a slow pace, while Visil chose the ‘drink until I get a brain freeze’ tactic.

“Is that VISEL MUSIQUE?” a shrieking female voice screamed.

“Well, humie… it looks like the mamarattzi has come to try to get my signature again… I gotta go. Stay here, and enjoy the shake.” I could hear Visel run away from me. Now I sat alone, sipping my milkshake.

“Ahem… That’ll be-”

“Don’t worry Chillby, I got it.” A familiar voice called out to me.

“Whimus is that you?” I asked.

“Yes… yes it is.” Whimus replied as he fluttered next to me. “Where did you go?”

“A monster named Visel took me away.” I replied.

“Visel… as the Visel Musique?” 

“Yes. That Visel”

“Did he play any songs to you? Did he play…. The Underground Rock?”

“He did… he did.”

“Wow! That’s my favorite song!” Whimus enthusiastically said.

“Whimus… you seem a bit different. You sound… a lot more confident and proud.”

“That’s because I am now part of the Whimsalot order! I am wearing my armor with pride!” Whimus knocked his helmet, making a light clicking sound. “When Whimal saw that you had escaped, he gave me the armor anyways, as a reward for bringing you here. He left shortly afterwards to send a ferry from Home to Snowdin so you can meet the king.”

“I thought I was heading up the elevator?” I asked.

“Well, you will, but eventually we would want you to take that ferry to Snowdin.”

“Oh okay… can Toriel come?” I asked.

“She can… if she wants.”

“Hey Whimus, are you going to see the Musique brothers show?” 

“Yes. I plan to. I am guessing you need guidance?”

“I do”

“Great!” Whimus immediately landed on my head. He felt heavier than before.

“If we go now, we can get a good spot!” He declared. “Chillby, I left the money on the counter. Let’s go!” 

And with that… our journey to River’s Edge began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that marks the end of another chapter in the story!
> 
> The four new characters I have introduced (and created) are going to be a part of the main story, as you/frisk has changed the original timeline by staying with Toriel longer than normal. Due to you/frisk entering Home (or Old Home) They get to meet new faces and unique characters. I obviously intend to visit the other major locations of Undertale with the characters you know and love, but this is an example of a divergence that makes this story unique in a way. (other than the MC being blind and all)
> 
> Like I mentioned at my beginning notes, please leave Kudos, or feedback comments, as I do read and appreciate them!
> 
> You all have a wonderful day! If you want to see my other works, I will leave them here.
> 
> "The Bystander and The Monster" (What-if scenario dealing with Asriel's trip to rest Chara's body) 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11555703
> 
> "Paid to Save" (An AU where monster and humans are at war)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11327280

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I ended it on such a abrupt note, but that is to separate important locations. Toriel's home is where the next chapter will be, and it will be diverging from the regular canon as well. Let me know if you want to see more of this, so either I divert more time towards this, or work on other projects. (Next chapter will be coming late this week/next week.)
> 
> Speaking of works/projects, I have another ongoing Undertale AU, "Paid to Save" http://archiveofourown.org/works/11327280 
> 
> Otherwise, you all have a wonderful day! (Please leave compliments/concerns/feedback)


End file.
